vgostfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Forza Horizon 3/@comment-72.50.81.235-20160918232505/@comment-33683045-20171124211601
Yeah (uh), yeah, yeah (uh) (Grrrr) Yeah, don't get it twisted This rap is mine, mother------! It's not a ------- game what you heard! It’s what you hearin' (it’s what you hearin') It’s what you hearin' (listen!) It’s what you hearin' (listen!) It’s what you hearin' (listen!) X gon' give it to ya waiting for you to get it on your own, X gon' deliver to ya Knock knock, open up the door, it's real With the non-stop, pop pop of stainless steel Go hard, getting busy wit it But I got such a good heart That I'll make a mother------ wonder if he did it right, and I'll do it again, 'cause I am right so I gots to win Break bread with the enemy, but no matter how many cats I break bread with I'll break who you sendin' me You mother------- never wanted nothing But your life saved, -----, and that's on a light day I'm getting down, down like a ----- said "Freeze!" But won't be the one ending up on his knees ----- please, if the only thing you cats did Was came out to play, stay out my way, mother------! First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll Then we let it pop, go, let it go! X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll Then we let it pop, go, let it go! X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya Ain't never gave nothing to me But every time I turn around Cats got they hands out wanting something from me I ain't got it, so you can't get it Let's leave it at that 'cause I ain't with it Hit it with full strength I'm a jail -----, so I face the world like it's Earl in the bullpen You against me, me against you Whatever, whenever, -----, ---- you gon' do? I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing Only ----- that you know who can chill Come back and get the streets open I've been doing this for 19 years ------ wanna fight me? Fight these tears I put in work, and it's all for the kids But these cats done forgot what work is They don't know who we be Looking, but they don't know who they see, ----- First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll Then we let it pop, go, let it go! X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll Then we let it pop, go, let it go! X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya Ay yo, where my ------ at?! I know I got 'em down in the game, give 'em love and they give it back Talk too much for too long (What?!) Don't give up, you're too strong (What?!) Dub to the wild wild hunneds (Yeah!) Shout out to ------ that done it (Come on!) And it ain't even about the dough It's about getting down for what you stand for, yo, for real! First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll Then we let it pop, go, let it go! X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll Then we let it pop, go, let it go! X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll Then we let it pop, go, let it go! X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya X gon' give it to ya, he gon' give it to ya